


Hranice a priority

by EstiVera



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Sherlock Holmes, Asexuality, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, No Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstiVera/pseuds/EstiVera
Summary: Sherlock provede dedukci a její závěr sdělí Johnovi, to ale ještě netuší, co tím vlastně spustí...Krátká povídka o hledání hranic, aneb Sherlock je idiot, John má pro idioty tak trochu slabost a Mycroft je hodný brácha, jehož pomoc nikdy nikdo neocení.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	Hranice a priority

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlocka jsem objevila teprve před Vánoci, ale když jsem přečetla snad všechno, co se v češtině dalo, nedokázala jsem odolat a nezkusit si něco i napsat.  
> Text neprošel beta readerem, ignoruji existenci Mary a část kánonu a motivace postav jsou trochu pochybné, ale snad to i tak někoho zaujme.

„Provedl jsem dedukci,“ oznámí Sherlock jednou odpoledne. John vzhlédne od rozepsaného blogového příspěvku a obrátí se k němu.

Nic. Ticho. Dole zatroubí auto. Paní Hudsonová luxuje. 

„No? Má to nějakou pointu?“ povzdechne si netrpělivě doktor, to ho musí vždycky přerušit, když je uprostřed věty?

Sherlock podrážděně zavrčí.

„Dedukce už ze své podstaty musí mít pointu, jinak by to těžko mohla být dobrá dedukce. Jen si nejsem stoprocentně jistý, že ji chceš slyšet, i když je vždy lepší být informovaný.“

„Umírám zvědavostí,“ odpoví John s nuceným úsměvem, po těch prstech v mikrovlnce už opravdu nemá trpělivosti na rozdávání. _Jestli to bude nějaká blbost, tak přísahám, že ho přetrhnu._

„Chci s tebou být ve vztahu.“

Cože? John na chvíli přestane dýchat, tohle snad nemůže myslet vážně, to je blbost, Sherlock se musel zbláznit, vážně mu právě řekl - co? Že s ním chce být ve vztahu? Proboha, to přece nemohl říct. Řekl to? John se na něj nejistě podívá, nezdálo se mu to, že ne?

„Vypadáš překvapeně,“ poznamená Sherlock, jako by právě svému nejlepšímu příteli neřekl, že s ním chce mít vztah. Vztah? Rodinu? Spoustu vášnivého sexu? Při té poslední myšlence se John zarazí, na tohle by myslet neměl. Opatrně si Sherlocka prohlédne, štíhlý hrudník pod napnutou košilí, ostře řezané tváře, plné rty… A dost, žádné tělo nemá, nikdy neměl, tohle je šílené!

Je krátce po poledni, pokoj je plný světla, venku na ulici je hluk, vysavač dole ztichnul a teď si tam paní Hudsonová tiše prozpěvuje, podněty se kupí, ale John žádný z nich nevnímá, pozornost upřenou na muže proti sobě. A pak, když tu myšlenku pomalu začne zpracovávat, přesvědčený, že překvapenější už by být nemohl, Sherlock znovu promluví.

„Nemusíš na to nijak reagovat. Jen mi přišlo fér ti to sdělit.“

„Nemusím… nemusím na to reagovat? Sakra Sherlocku, nemůžeš jen tak někomu říct, že s ním chceš mít vztah, a pak mu oznámit, ať to klidně ignoruje!“ rozčílí se John a začne nervózně přecházet po pokoji, jako zvíře lapené v kleci, není kam utéct, kde se schovat, modré oči ho pronásledují na každém kroku, určitě zase dedukují jeho náladu jen z toho, jak pokládá chodidla na koberec! Muž frustrovaně zavrčí, otočí se k Sherlockovi.

„Jdu se projít. Zkus mezi tím, prosím, přijít s nějakým rozumným vysvětlením toho, co se právě stalo. Protože tohle prostě neberu.“

Detektiv se pokusí namítnout: „Můžu ti to vysvětlit hned, když-“

„Jdu. Se. Projít!“ odslabikuje John, jako by mluvil s malým dítětem. Než se Sherlock vzpamatuje, dveře se prudce zabouchnou.

\---

Když se John po třech hodinách vrátí, jeho spolubydlící pořád sedí v křesle, jako by se celou tu dobu ani nepohnul. Což, konstatuje v duchu, je nejspíš i pravda. Sherlock opatrně otevře oči.

„Zřejmě chceš slyšet vysvětlení,“ konstatuje Sherlock.

John má chuť se ušklíbnout, ne, vážně? Ale nakonec odolá a jen opatrně přikývne, potřebuje tu situaci pochopit a hádky ničemu nepomůžou.

Sherlock přejde k oknu a zatímco sleduje ruch Baker Street, začne pomalu vysvětlovat.

„Zhodnotil jsem své reakce za poslední dobu a došel jsem k tomu, že tohle je jediná logická varianta. Většina znaků odpovídá - respektuji tě, rád s tebou trávím čas, máme společné zájmy, důvěřuji ti, nemám rád tvé přítelkyně a vadí mi, když s nimi jsi. Protože s nimi trávíš čas v rámci partnerského vztahu, přijde jako rozumný závěr, že bych s tebou chtěl být ve vztahu.“

„Ty na ně žárlíš?“ zeptá se John, z hlasu je jasně slyšet jeho překvapení. Sherlock žárlí? Na jeho přítelkyně? Perou se v něm protichůdné pocity - je to vtipné, nejlepší vtip století, ale přitom je celá ta situace tak hrozně vážná a Sherlock stojící u okna vypadá zranitelněji než kdy dřív, jako by každou chvíli mohl zmizet. Johnovi vůbec není do smíchu.

„Není nutné na to jakkoliv reagovat. Jsem si vědom toho, jaké jsou tvé životní priority.“

Sherlock zní, jako by právě vyslovil ortel smrti, a Johna bezděčně napadne, že asi opravdu ano, je to jako by odsuzoval sám sebe, tak klidně a ochotně, jenom proto, že mu záleží na Johnově štěstí. A v tu chvíli už se na to nedokáže dívat, musí něco udělat, cokoliv. Neví, co by to mělo být, a tak udělá prostě to, co nejvíc chce. Přejde místnost, přistoupí k němu a opatrně ho obejme, čelo si opře mezi Sherlockovy lopatky, poslepu vyhledá jeho dlaň - je studená, opatrně ji stiskne.

„ _Ty_ jsi moje priorita.“

Chvíli je ticho, detektiv nijak nereaguje. Potom se v jeho objetí uvolní, už nevypadá jako hromádka neštěstí a i když John nemůže vidět jeho oči, ví, že jsou zase plné života. Přitiskne jejich propletené prsty na Sherlockovu hruď a zůstane tak, dokud se tlukot vyděšeného srdce neuklidní k normálu.

\---

Sherlock si na své genialitě zakládá, ale když tam stojí, svíraje Johnovu ruku v zoufalém sevření, uvědomí si, že s touhle variantou nepočítal. Během těch hodin přemýšlení si zakázal nad ní vůbec uvažovat, vyloučil ji jako nemožnou, úplně podcenil. A teď kvůli tomu katastrofálně selhal, protože bude muset Johnovi vysvětlit… Johnovi, který stojí za ním, opatrně ho objímá, Johnovi, pro kterého je prioritou.

Musí to říct, uvést na pravou míru, tohle vůči němu není vůbec fér. Musí to udělat hned. Jenže zároveň ví jednu děsivou věc - až to řekne, John odejde. Pustí jeho dlaň, odstoupí od něj a bude naštvaný, určitě bude, kdo by nebyl. A Sherlock to bude muset sledovat, uvidí hněv v jeho očích, ztratí něco, co nejspíš nikdy ani neměl. Proto nic neříká. Zavře oči a otočí se, aby ho mohl obejmout pořádně, a pak zaboří tvář do Johnova ramene, jeho ruce ho pomalu hladí po zádech a on si přeje, aby tahle chvíle trvala věčně.

\---

Ani jeden z nich neví, kolik času uběhlo, když se John najednou odtáhne a usměje se na něj. Prohlíží si jeho tvář, jako by ji viděl poprvé v životě - husté kudrnaté vlasy, zářivě modré oči, ostré lícní kosti, růžové rty. U těch rtů se na chvíli zastaví. Jaké by to bylo…? Nepřemýšlí o tom, jen se opatrně natáhne a ten pohyb je tak automatický a _správný_ , že ví, že ho prostě musí dokončit. Možná by měl být opatrnější, měli by si o tom promluvit, celá tahle situace je tak nečekaná, nová a jde tu o Sherlocka, proboha, ale John nemyslí, přenechá vládu nad svým tělem instinktům a detektiva políbí.

Chvíli se neděje nic, stále stojí v objetí, ústa na ústech, dýchají stejný vzduch a Sherlock zpracovává ten nový vjem. Pak se John pokusí polibek prohloubit, přitiskne se blíž, jazyk zlehka přejede po rtech.

A Sherlock ztuhne, okamžitě se odtáhne a odvrátí pohled.

_Nevydržím to, tohle nezvládnu, nejde to,_ běží Sherlockovi hlavou, zatímco ho John líbá. Druhá ústa tisknoucí se k těm jeho působí tak nepřirozeně, útočně, žadoní o vstup a dobývají a on ví, že tohle je úplně špatně. Není to vůbec příjemné, není to krásné ani romantické a když ucítí Johnovy sliny, má pocit, že se pozvrací. Během pár vteřin prozkoumá všechny vjemy, objetí, jeho ruce na Johnových zádech, Johnova dlaň v jeho vlasech, to všechno je v pořádku, vítá to, ale druhé rty na těch jeho, jazyk zkoumající zuby a cizí tělní tekutiny v jeho ústech jsou daleko za hranicemi toho, co může snést. A tak se odtáhne.

John se na něj zkoumavě podívá.

„Děje se-“

„Tohle nejde, nemůžu, zapomeň na to,“ vyhrkne Sherlock, pořád rozhozený, myšlenky splašeně utíkají, _podělal jsem to, odejde, nesmí, měl by, já musím, pryč!_ Rychle skloní hlavu, _kde je ta klidná maska, když ji člověk potřebuje? Nemůžu se na něj podívat, ne teď, musím pryč, daleko!_

Odstoupí od něj, pokusí se omluvit, ale nejde to, zlomí se mu hlas, a tak jen něco nezřetelně zamumlá, popadne kabát a za chvíli už mizí za rohem Baker Street.

John tam zůstane stát, úplně zmatený, reakce zpomalené, chvíli mu trvá než se dokáže pohnout. Pak dojde do kuchyně, zcela automaticky vyndá hrnek a postaví vodu na čaj. Zatímco konvice začíná bublat, sleduje čtyři různé druhy plísně pečlivě pěstované na lince.

\---

Sherlock se vrátí až v noci, kdy si je jistý, že bude moci nepozorovaně proklouznout k sobě do pokoje. Není připravený Johnovi čelit, není si jistý, jestli vůbec kdy bude.

Trvalo mu několik hodin, než si dokázal alespoň trochu utřídit myšlenky. Jisté je, že situaci podcenil, tenhle vývoj událostí jednoduše nepředvídal. John měl být vyděšený, znechucený a zaražený, měl pokrčit rameny, vyrazit si na rande s další nudnou ženou a na události toho dne klidně zapomenout.

Ale on byl místo toho laskavý a něžný a _držel ho_. Sherlock se zarazí, touha vyjít po schodech za Johnem, zaťukat a sevřít ho v objetí je najednou skoro nesnesitelná. Ale pak pokračuje v myšlenkách dál, představí si, co by nevyhnutelně následovalo - polibky, svlékání oblečení, cizí ruce dobývající se do kalhot… Zavře oči, jako by to mohlo pomoci, snaží se tu představu vytěsnit, zapomenout, protože ví, že tohle nidy nechce zažít. Nikdy, s nikým.

Zkouší vzpomínat, kdy si to uvědomil poprvé. Jednotlivé momenty, stovky událostí, střípky během celého dospívání. V svém paláci mysli pro ně má celý velký sál, složky zastrkané do poliček.

Je mu deset, učitelka jim právě rozdala novou učebnici biologie. Spolužáci jsou nadšení, všichni do jednoho okamžitě hledají kapitolu o pohlavní soustavě. Sherlock je nechápe, to vážně nikdo nevidí, že druhy tkáně jsou o _tolik_ zajímavější než to, co má kdo mezi nohama?

Další vzpomínka, ne o moc později, jeho první porno časopis. Už dávno tuší, že není jako ostatní, vůbec ho to nezajímá. Aby mohl vyloučit všechny možnosti, najde si gay porno a dojmy jsou téměř identické - blíže neurčená směs nezájmu, znechucení a ohrožení.

Vrátí se ve vzpomínkách o něco dál, je mu asi pět, nachytal rodiče při sexu. Nepamatuje si to přesně, detaily dávno vymazal, ale několik vět z rozhovoru, který následoval, mu utkvělo. „Jsme dospělí a máme se s tatínkem rádi.“ „Nikdy nechci být dospělý.“

Stráví v imaginárním sále téměř celý zbytek noci, všechny poličky na něj křičí. Je jiný, vymyká se normálu, chybí mi základní pud, hnací motor civilizace. Nikdy nedokáže mít normální vztah. A i když by Johnu Watsonovi svěřil vlastní život, nikdy s ním nedokáže mít sex.

\---

Když John ráno odchází do práce, všimne si Sherlockova kabátu a ví, že detektiv už je zpátky. Na malý okamžik zvažuje, že by za ním zašel - měli by si o tom promluvit, nemůžou se přece tvářit, že se nic nestalo, a on to _potřebuje_ pochopit. Ale pak se rozhodne na Sherlocka netlačit. Předchozí den vypadal rozrušeně a on je ochotný mu dát všechen čas, který potřebuje.

\---

Sherlock leží v posteli, oči zavřené, naslouchá zvukům z kuchyně. John si vaří čaj, otvírá lednici, maže si marmeládu, sklenička potichu zacinká. Pak uslyší jeho kroky, nerozhodně vykročí směrem k Sherlockově ložnici. _Nechoď sem, přijď, běž pryč, neodcházej,_ nemůže se rozhodnout. Když se John nakonec otočí, vezme batoh a o pár vteřin později za sebou zabouchne dveře, Sherlockovi se uleví. Možná by o tom nemuseli mluvit vůbec. Možná by na to mohli prostě zapomenout a jednou provždy to vymazat, pomyslí si ještě, než znovu usne.

\---

V následujících dnech zavládne v 221B nepříjemné ticho. Johnovi onemocněl kolega, takže tráví v práci víc času než obvykle, a když už se dostane domů, většinou jde hned spát. Sherlock je zavřený v pokoji a prochází složky odložených případů, které mu Lestrade poněkud neochotně půjčil. Narazí na sebe jen výjimečně, míjí se v koupelně a potkávají v kuchyni, když Sherlock kontroluje experimenty.

John se několikrát pokusí začít s rozhovorem, ale nikdy nedostane z Sherlocka víc než pár slov. Zapomeň na to. Nech to být. Na tom nezáleží.

Ví, že to není tak úplně pravda, ale neexistuje způsob, jak ho k debatě donutit. A tak spolu komunikují beze slov. Sherlock koupí mléko. John mu nechá na stole namazaný toust. On se přinutí půlku sníst. Když to John uvidí, nemůže si pomoci a usměje se. Úsměv mu ale brzy zamrzne na rtech - stejně tu Sherlock není, aby ho mohl vidět.

Čtyři dny si nevymění nic víc než pár bezvýznamných frází.

\---

Mycroft Holmes sedí v kanceláři a prochází dokumenty, když se mu Anthea už potřetí během dvou dnů zmíní, že v 221B začíná být trochu dusno. Doteď to klidně ignoroval, ale možná přišel čas věnovat těm dvěma víc pozornosti.

„O co tam jde? Nějaký případ? Lidský mozek v lednici? Nebo se nemůžou dohodnout, co si pustit v televizi?“ zeptá s přesně odměřenou dávkou ironie. Je jí dost na to, aby zakryla starost, ale ještě ne tolik, aby to působilo jako přehrávání.

Anthea se usměje a přistrčí mu fotografii. „Ne tak docela.“

Jedná se o klasický záběr z pouliční kamery, příhodně natočené směrem k oknu. Fotka není moc detailní, ale i tak jsou v obývacím pokoji vidět dvě osoby, nepochybně Sherlock a John, stojící velmi, _velmi_ blízko u sebe. Není pochyb o tom, co dělají. Jeho bratr... někoho líbá? Líbá Johna? Teď? Po desítkách let, kdy o něco takového neprojevil sebemenší zájem?

„Ze kdy to je?“ zeptá se a hned si v duchu vynadá, neměl by znít tak šokovaně.

„Teď v pátek,“ usměje se Anthea, jako by mu četla myšlenky, „a od té doby se jeden druhému vyhýbají.“

Mycroft se ušklíbne. Je zvyklý tahat svého bratra z průšvihů a náležitě si to užívá, ale tohle dává slovu _potěšení_ úplně nový rozměr.

\---

Sherlock sedí u stolu a aktualizuje svůj web, když mu najednou pípne telefon. Neochotně vytáhne telefon z kapsy, zobrazí zprávu.

_Chováš se jako idiot. MH_

_To má být kompliment? Pokud ano, děkuji. Pokud ne, trhni si. SH_

Vrátí se k rozepsanému článku o tom, jak podle skvrny na oblečení rozeznat přesnou značku rajčatové omáčky. O pár vteřin později se ozve další cinknutí. Pak další. Při pátém vypne zvuk.

Když o dvě hodiny později skončí, chvíli přemýšlí, jestli zprávy rovnou vymazat, ale pak se je radši rozhodne pročíst. Byla by hloupost se tak zbytečně připravovat o informace.

_Zastřelil kvůli tobě člověka. MH_

_Vaří ti čaj. MH_

_Píše o tobě blog. MH_

Sherlock rychle sjede až dolů, je tam dalších osm zpráv v podobném duchu, prohlédne si poslední tři.

_Nemá rád lidské ostatky v lednici, ale nikdy je nevyhodí. Neříká se tomu tolerance? (Najdi si to ve slovníku, prosím.) MH_

_Poslední tři dny se s tebou snaží promluvit. MH_

_Vážně z toho nezvládneš nic vydedukovat? MH_

Poslední tři zprávy si nechá, zbytek smaže. Opře se do křesla, zavře oči, ruce spojí do stříšky. Sedí tam a přemýšlí, dokud neuslyší klíče dole v zámku.

\---

Když John to odpoledne zamíří z kliniky domů, v půlce cesty mu přijde esemeska. Skryté číslo, jednoduchý pokyn.

_Nastupte do auta._

Uvidí ho okamžitě, černé, pár metrů před ním, zatmavená skla. Nemá náladu na žádné tajuplné únosy a opuštěné garáže, ale je mu jasné, že vzpírat se britské vládě nemá smysl. Pokrčí rameny, dojde k autu a otevře zadní dveře. Na vedlejším sedadle uvidí samotného Mycrofta, deštník má opřený o sedačku, znuděně kouká z okénka a odstraňuje si ze saka neviditelné smítko. Lehce kývne na pozdrav. John si povzdechne a nastoupí dovnitř, auto se hladce rozjede.

„Můj bratr se občas chová jako idiot,“ prohlásí Mycroft, jako by právě byli uprostřed rozhovoru. Doktor má chuť mu velmi ostře opáčit, že ne občas, ale pořád, a navíc to tak nějak mají v rodině. Pak si ale uvědomí, že to by mohla být skoro lichotka - Sherlock, na rozdíl od jeho bratra, je většinu času ten _správný_ typ idiota. Chytá zločince, uráží Andersona a provádí šílené pokusy s částmi lidských těl. Mycroft místo toho unáší lidi, vydírá polovinu Británie a řídí válku v Koreji. Nakonec John neřekne nic, mlčení je bezpečné. Za okny se míhá podvečerní Londýn.

„Máte na něj dobrý vliv.“ 

John se ušklíbne.

„Jste si jistý?“

„Poprvé po mnoha letech byl na Vánoce doma. Máti byla nadšená.“

John se zarazí.

„Myslíte ty Vánoce, během kterých všechny zdrogoval a pak zastřelil člověka?“ zeptá se a nemůže se rozhodnout, jestli je víc naštvaný nebo zoufalý, copak v jeho životě vážně neexistuje nikdo normální?

Mycroft pokrčí rameny.

„Netvrdím, že je dokonalý. A přes jeho zjevnou částečnou genialitu některé věci nechápe, i když jsou úplně očividné.“

V tu chvíli auto zastaví, jako by měl Mycroft celou cestu přesně načasovanou - od dramatických pauz v řeči až po dobu čekání na semaforech. Pokývne ke dveřím a Johnovi dojde, že jsou jen ulici od Baker Street.

„Díky za svezení,“ zamumlá a přistoupí tím na Mycroftovu hru, ve které žádná věta ve skutečnosti neznamená to, co by měla. Nečeká na odpověď, vystoupí z auta a vydá se domů.

\---

Když John vejde do bytu, zavře za sebou dveře a pověsí kabát na věšák. Sherlock sedí v křesle, jako by to bylo úplně normální a on netrávil posledních pár dnů usilovným skrýváním v pokoji. Má zavřené oči, přemýšlí a John si na malou chvilku dovolí věřit, že by všechno mohlo být jako dřív. Chtěl by ho prostě jen pozdravit, místo odpovědi dostat podrážděné povzdechnutí, uvařit večeři, poslouchat housle, psát blog a vědět, že když se otočí, Sherlock tam pořád bude. Ale John je voják a doktor a za ty roky už se naučil, že žádný problém jen tak nezmizí - musíte se mu postavit přímo.

„Sherlocku?“

Jediný konzultující detektiv na světě otevře oči, zadívá se na Johna. Opatrně ho sleduje, když přechází přes místnost, sleduje, ale nededukuje. Prostě se jen dívá, jako by zrak, několik hodin nepoužívaný, najednou potřeboval nasytit.

John vyčkává, ví, že má jeho plnou pozornost, ale není schopen zformulovat myšlenku. Jak vyjádřit všechno, co potřebuje, pomocí jediné věty? Tak, aby to pochopil i Sherlock?

Podívá se z okna, pouliční kamera je natočena přímo na něj, přinutí se to ignorovat.

„Nežádám po tobě víc, než kolik jsi schopný mi dát. Přijmu cokoliv, Sherlocku, _cokoliv,_ co nabídneš… jenom se mi, prosím, nevyhýbej.“

Sherlock prudce zavře oči, pocity se přes něj valí a on je _nesnáší_. Nesnáší, jak je vůči nim bezmocný, jak se nedokáže bránit jednoduchým chemickým procesům a reakcím. Vlastní tělo ho zrazuje, když do krve pumpuje koktejl hormonů, neurony si zběsile předávají informace, je toho všeho moc!

„Sherlocku?“ osloví ho John jemně, klečí na zemi, ruku konejšivě položenou na koleni. Téměř nehybná, jemně položená, jenom koleno, vidíš? Jenom koleno, opatrný dotek, nic se neděje, nikam nesměřuje, ano?

„Je to v pořádku,“ usměje se John, ale slova nejsou potřeba, celý jeho postoj na Sherlocka křičí, nelze to nevidět - úsměv v očích, lehce nakloněná hlava, druhá ruka poklidně složená v klíně, prsty mírně odtažené, dech hluboký a pravidelný.

„Je toho zoufale málo,“ namítne detektiv, je to varování, nenabízím moc, možná méně než kdokoliv jiný, nebude ti to stačit, Johne, nemůže. A pod tím vším skrytý strach, jestli přijmeš a pak odejdeš, tak mě tím zlomíš, víš to, viď? Odmítni dokud je čas, odmítni, než nás oba zničíš.

Ale John se jen usměje, není dobrý pozorovatel, ale Sherlock není ve formě a jeho nezúčastněná maska těžce selhává, oči ho prozrazují. Natáhne k němu druhou ruku, jemně proplete jejich prsty tak jako naposled, sevře jeho dlaň do své. Nikam nejdu.

\---

„Objetí je v pořádku?“

„Ano.“

„Ale ne když hraješ na housle?“

„Rozptyluješ mě, Johne.“

\---

„Myslel jsem, že pusa na tvář ti nevadí.“

„Byl tam Mycroft, proboha!“

„Stejně nás sleduje úplně pořád.“

\---

„Pusť mě, Johne, nemůžeš mě držet za ruku!“

„Já… promiň, omlouvám se. Myslel jsem, že tohle je v pohodě.“

„O to přece nejde. Ale jsme oba praváci, potřebujeme mít dominantní ruku volnou, dokud řešíme případ.“

„Vážně?“

„Samozřejmě. Já musím napsat esemesku Lestradovi a ty budeš muset střílet, jestli nás tu najdou.“

\---

„Musím jít spát, ráno mám směnu,“ zamumlá John, oči se mu klíží únavou. Sherlock nespokojeně zamručí, leží stulený na pohovce a hlavu má položenou na jeho stehně. John ho opatrně hladí po zádech.

„Nechoď,“ ozve se nezřetelné mumlání.

„Můžeš jít se mnou,“ navrhne John, noc a únava dělají svoje, slova opouští rty dřív, než si je stihne promyslet. Sherlock okamžitě ztuhne.

„Já...“

John si povzdechne, v duchu naštvaný sám na sebe, občas překračuje hranice, aniž by o nich věděl. Rukou dál krouží po zádech, uklidňující kruhy, bezpečné území.

„Znamená to přesně to, co jsem řekl, žádné skryté významy, přísahám,“ pokusí se o vysvětlení a pak se uchýlí ke stejné taktice jako už tolikrát. „Ty chceš, abych byl u tebe, já chci jít spát. Tohle je jediné logické řešení, nemůžu spát v sedě na pohovce.“

Když Sherlock odpoví, nejistota je pryč a zůstane jen obvyklé podráždění v reakci na chybný úsudek.

„Samozřejmě že můžeš spát v sedě, Johne, byl jsi u armády, měl bys být zvyklý na trochu nepohodlí. A nebo bys taky nemusel spát vůbec, tahle tvoje potřeba je otravná.“

„Vždycky šlo o případy nouze, byla to otázka života a smrti,“ odvětí John pobaveně, nemusí být jasnovidec, aby věděl, co bude následovat.

„Tohle _je_ případ nouze,“ zavrčí Sherlock a pak se neochotně posadí. John se pousměje a odejde do koupelny. Když o patnáct minut později vyleze, druhý muž spí na gauči. Zajde pro deku, opatrně ho přikryje a odejde do ložnice.

Jestli tohle je ten nejvyšší stupeň intimity, který kdy budou sdílet, John si nehodlá stěžovat. Přece jen může přikrývat jediného konzultujícího detektiva na světě. A to je privilegium.

\---

Celý jejich život je o hledání hranic. John pořád trochu tápe, neumí číst mezi řádky a jeho pozorovací schopnosti jsou ve většině případů zoufalé - čím dál lépe ale umí číst v Sherlockovi.

Když mají zrovna rozdělaný případ, bývá detektiv roztěkaný a soustředěný na něco úplně jiného. Trhá sebou při sebemenším dotyku, ignoruje pohovku a uchyluje se do bezpečí vlastního křesla. Málokdy snese víc než občasné pohlazení, stisknutí ruky, lehké objetí. Chodí si lehnout až nad ránem, schoulí se na svou stranu postele a jen výjimečně během noci překročí neviditelnou bariéru. V takových dnech je John opatrný, snaží se být nablízku a do každého doteku vkládá jemné ujištění - jsem tu a nikam nejdu. Nikdy.

Občas se John probudí a najde ho schouleného ve svém náručí. Taková rána má nejradši, když se ještě v polospánku zavrtí a ucítí kostnatá ramena, jak ho tlačí do hrudníku. Jsou to většinou dny bez případů, okamžiky míru v bouři jejich životů. Sherlock v těch dnech kontakt sám vyhledává, pryč jsou uštěpačné poznámky a neustávající dedukce. John si to užívá, ale nijak se k tomu neupíná - moc dobře ví, že tohle je jen jedna část Sherlocka, a tu druhou, chytající zločince, střílející do zdi a hádající se kvůli mléku, zbožňuje úplně stejně.

Čas od času je Sherlock doslova posedlý svým osobním prostorem a noci tráví ve své staré ložnici, protože mít Johna na druhé straně postele je pro něj příliš. A někdy, opravdu výjimečně, je tím, kdo se odtáhne, malý a trochu sexuálně frustrovaný doktor. Nikdy to ale netrvá dlouho. John byl zvyklý respektovat potřeby svého těla, ale už dávno ví, že existují i další, které jsou mnohem, mnohem důležitější. Potřeby jeho srdce.


End file.
